La couleur de la foudre
by Spherebleue
Summary: Une attaque qui tourne mal, et l'Akatsuki laisse derrière elle un blessé trop grave pour être soigné, devenu inutile à ses yeux. Un mort de plus dans un monde déjà bien cruel. Ou bien...? AU Sasuke aveugle.
1. Le Laboratoire

Salut tout le monde !

Je ne pense pas avoir déjà posté sur ce fandom, et pourtant j'ai cette histoire qui traine dans les tiroirs depuis un moment. Alors hop, pourquoi pas, je vous présente ça. C'est à situer dans un AU, ou Sasuke serait parvenu à tuer Orochimaru après deux ans en sa compagnie et aurait passé deux autres années en cavaliers seul, en tant que Nukenin, avant de tuer Itachi et de se retrouver dans l'Akatsuki. Plus de détails seront intégré au fur et à mesure à l'histoire, notamment sur pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas resté plus longtemps avec Orochimaru. Mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que vous aurez x).

* * *

Le noir avait un côté plaisant.

Certes, il baignait dedans, assourdi par un silence qui s'étendait à n'en plus finir et entouré d'une obscurité presque tangible tant elle était partout présente. Certes, il y avait la douleur, qui perçait parfois son corps d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Certes, étendu là, au milieu de nulle part, il était incroyablement vulnérable. Mais se savoir si seul, si isolé de tout lui procurait une étrange satisfaction.

Il pouvait laisser aller cette tension constante qui l'avait habité depuis qu'il avait quitté le village, relâcher ses épaules, ne plus être sans cesse au aguet, simplement laisser le temps s'écouler seconde après seconde, minute après minute, heure après heure sans aucune appréhension. Ne plus être le chef d'un groupe de criminel, perdu dans les engrenages sombres d'une vengeance incontrôlée qui le dévorait peu à peu. Ne plus être un tueur sans scrupule qui n'hésite pas à sacrifier des alliés pour arriver à ses fins. Ne plus être un ennemi, un déserteur, un traitre à éliminer au plus vite, une tache à effacer d'une ardoise qui doit être la plus propre possible, ne plus être la proie de tous les chiens de chasse de Konoha, ne plus avoir à ne rester que deux jour à peine au même endroit, ne plus se méfier, toujours, de tout, sans cesse… Ne plus penser au sang, aux morts, de sa main ou de celle des autres… Souffrir un peu moins… Redevenir ce qu'il aurait dû être… Ce qu'il était…

Un adolescent.

Juste un adolescent. Seize ans depuis peu. Un pauvre adolescent perdu. Seize ans à peine. Un enfant trop rapidement devenu grand. Seulement seize ans bon dieu, seulement…

Le noir avait un côté plaisant, indéniablement.

.

.

 _Rapport Laboratoire Sud 18 Octobre._

 _Comme d'habitude, les responsables sont présentés entre parenthèse, et les notions utilisées/inutilisées précisé pour chaque sujet d'étude correspondent à l'application ou non d'une des Expériences sur le sujet susdit. La table de correspondance entre surnom et Expériences se trouve en fin de dossier. Veuillez s'il vous plait prêtez attention au sujet n°23 en particulier, page trente-deux, qui semble posséder un potentiel certain pour nos projets._

 _(…)_

 _Sujet n°23, inutilisé (Sakha) :_

 _Ce sujet d'étude présentait de multiples blessures d'origine inconnue lors de son arrivé. Près du lieu où il a été recueilli, de nombreuses traces d'un combat d'envergure ont été trouvé, mais aucun corps n'a pu être retrouvé. L'hypothèse la plus probable est qu'il a été attaqué par des ennemis puissants mais que ceux-ci ont renoncé à l'abattre définitivement, soit à cause d'un autre protagoniste, soit parce que cela ne servait pas leur intérêt. Nos partenaires ont brouillé les traces afin d'éviter tout ennuis éventuels avec les agresseurs, et ont augmenté leur patrouille pour nous prémunir de tout danger._

 _Parce qu'il ne semble être ni un habitant des villages alentours, ni un simple voyageur, il est apparu évident qu'il fallait l'isoler du reste du groupe et l'étudier au plus près avant de tenter l'une des Expériences. Voici les données que nous possédons :_

 _Sexe : Masculin_

 _Taille : 168 cm. En fin de croissance._

 _Poids : 62 kg à son arrivé. 61 kg au jour dit. Brusque chute à prévoir en raison de l'état du sujet._

 _Groupe sanguin : AB_

 _État à l'arrivé : Coma. Nombreuses coupures de bénigne à conséquente. Traces importantes de brûlure. Jambe droite fracturée à trois endroits. Importante perte de sang._

 _État au jour dit : Coma. Les infections ont été évitées, la fracture réduite, les plaies recousues (Note : Il a fallu prélever du sang du sujet 12 pour le maintenir en vie. Effets secondaires possibles, à surveiller)._

 _Âge estimé : Entre 15 à 17 ans._

 _Nom et prénom inconnu en raison d'un manque de pièce d'identité. La présence d'armes particulières dans l'équipement du sujet ainsi que sa résistance tend à corroborer l'hypothèse qu'il s'agit d'un ninja. Nos partenaires, après examen des lieux où il fut trouvé, supputent un niveau élevé, ainsi qu'une probable maîtrise élémentaire du feu._

 _Je préconise que l'on soumette son cas à l'une des greffes les plus avancés, afin de ne pas gâcher un tel potentiel par une expérience encore en phase préparatoire. Bien à vous._

 _PS : Descendez donc un jour où vous aurez du temps libre, on a retrouvé sur un sujet du thé absolument exquis._

 _Sujet n°24, utilisé en Beta (Altaï) :_

 _(…)_

 _._

 _._

\- … …ptique … …ésions graves… …

La douleur était constante, désormais. Elle était revenue depuis peu, perçant son doux cocon d'ombre pour se rappeler à son horrible souvenir. C'était étrange, de la sentir allez et venir dans son corps et de pourtant en être si détaché, d'y être si… habitué. Un peu comme si il s'agissait d'une vieille ennemie, dont on découvre qu'elle n'a pas changé et qu'elle fait toujours aussi mal, qu'elle est toujours aussi tenace malgré le temps passé. Quelques parts, peut-être même lui avait-elle manqué, autant qu'on peut avoir un sentiment de manque à propos d'une telle chose. Elle l'avait, après tout, accompagné pendant si longtemps qu'elle faisait partie à part entière de sa vie. Si Vie était un mot convenable pour un tel chemin de croix. Et si Longtemps était l'expression adéquate pour parler d'un laps de temps au final très court, par rapport à l'espérance de vie normale d'un être humain.

Mais au moins cette souffrance présentait-elle l'avantage indéniable de suffisamment l'abrutir pour qu'il ne réfléchisse plus à quoi que ce soit.

\- Surem… … irrécu…able… …

Et ne pas réfléchir à ces voix étaient certes totalement impensable pour un ninja surentrainé, mais cela était également s'épargner des tourments inutiles. Après tout, perdu dans son univers couleur douleur, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Juste écouter.

Parfois, tout de même, lorsque son instinct de survie ultra développé reprenait le dessus et que son esprit faisant un brusque saut vers la conscience, il se mettait à tendre l'oreille plus attentivement, à tenter de comprendre, à repousser la douleur pour _penser_ de manière un peu plus cohérente et constructive. Ça marchait un temps, juste assez pour qu'il saisisse des mots au vol, des phrases presque entières, des morceaux de réponses.

\- …cause ?

\- Tr… probablem...port de sang…sujet douz….

\- … pourrait profi… …tte occasion…

Les fragments qu'il captait étaient bien plus souvent de nouvelles questions que de réelles réponses. Trop souvent. Immanquablement, il suffisait qu'il tente de se focaliser sur l'une de ces questions en particulier, de profiter de ces brusques éclairs de lucidité pour résoudre l'un des nombreux nœuds qui l'entourait, pour qu'il sombre à nouveau dans l'océan de l'inconscience si délicieusement exempt de problème.

Le noir devenait une chose familière, à force. Il ne s'en plaignait pas.

.

.

Sakha aimait son travail.

Il faisait partit de cette catégorie de gens qui, lorsqu'on lui donnait des heures supplémentaires, avait presque envie de sautiller sur place en frappant dans ses mains. Sauf qu'il était très peu émotif. Aussi se contentait-il de faire remonter le coin supérieure droit de sa bouche, ses zygomatiques hurlant leur douleur face à un mouvement si peu habituel alors que ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'un vide sentimental complètement aberrant, et toutes les personnes de la pièce mettaient alors deux mètres de distance entre lui et eux par sécurité. En général, cela suffisait pour qu'il exprime sa bonne humeur, avant qu'il ne reprenne un sérieux de circonstance et qu'il ne s'attelle à sa tâche.

Le sérieux était une donnée importante du travail de Sakha. Le sérieux était Sakha, par certains côté, tant il était exempt de sentiment. Il ouvrait les cadavres qu'on lui apportait avec un soin particulier, retirait tout ce qui pouvait être utile comme on vide une huitre, avant de jeter la carcasse dans un coin, récupérer plus tard pour il ne sait quelle usage. Cela lui importait peu, lui restait concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, les détails ne l'intéressaient guère.

Quoiqu'il ait un amour étrange pour la dissection et qu'il aime à stocker tous les dossiers des précédents sujets passés entre ses mains, y compris leur corps, on ne pouvait donc guère retirer au scientifique qu'il aimait sincèrement son travail. Lui, contrairement à certains de ses collègues, portait ses expériences au maximum. Lui, au contraire, aimait à voir le développement de ces chères créations alors qu'elles découvraient son cadeau et apprenaient à s'en servir, démontrant par là-même la formidable capacité d'adaptation du genre humain. Ou mourrait, alors il les gardait prêt de lui, car c'était un peu comme ses… enfants.

Sa dernière œuvre ne faisait pas exception. En fait, sa dernière œuvre était celle dont il attendait le plus. Celle, aussi, dont il se sentait le plus proche, étonnement.

Souvent, tard dans la nuit, il abandonnait une quelconque paperasserie pour aller le voir. Sakha parcourait alors les longs couloirs sombres du laboratoire Sud d'un pas calme, sa silhouette se reflétant sur les parois de verre des chambres d'observation comme l'un de ses fantômes de légende. Les veilleuses et leur lumière froide lui traçaient le chemin à suivre, quand bien même il le connaisse par cœur. Puis il s'arrêtait devant la porte, caressait du doigt le numéro avec une affection toute particulière, d'abord le deux, puis le trois, rêvassant des progrès de son œuvre en traçant les courbes des chiffres. Et, après avoir passé deux minutes ainsi, deux minutes et seulement deux minutes car il aimait la ponctualité, il ouvrait et entrait.

Toutes les salles d'expérimentations étaient faites de la même manière. La première pièce n'était là que pour observer et régler les machines de soin. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, Sakha saluait de la tête l'homme de garde, aussi imperturbable qu'un bloc de roche, et s'arrêtait à nouveau devant la grande vitre. À travers cet immense panneau de verre, qui dévorait presque entièrement le mur opposé à la porte d'entrée, on pouvait à loisir détailler le sujet. Le n°23, constatait-t-il à chaque fois, possédait une fine musculature, diamétralement opposée à celle des bucherons des environs qu'il avait étudié et très probablement bien plus redoutable. Il avait également une peau d'une pâleur morbide, qu'il avait au départ cru dû au manque de sang et qui tranchait nette avec la noirceur d'une chevelure désorganisée, salit par la poussière des chemins.

Sakha avait demandé à ce qu'on ne le rase pas, pour profiter de ce contraste flagrant entre une pureté presque divine et ces filaments d'obscurités brutes.

Sakha n'aimait de toute manière pas vraiment qu'on touche à ses chers cobayes.

Généralement, le scientifique se contentait de cet observatoire. Un petit plaisir des yeux, pour voir l'avancé de ses travaux. Le sujet avait été défini comme potentiellement trop dangereux pour qu'on puisse se permettre d'aller et venir à ses côtés, et parce que la sécurité était une chose sérieuse, on l'avait soigneusement gardé dans un coma artificiel. Mais cette nuit-là, le scientifique pénétra dans la seconde pièce. Le garde ne broncha pas. Le garde ne bronchait pour ainsi dire jamais, adossé à sa paroi métallique. On l'avait prévenu, il laissait faire, les choses s'arrêtaient là. Il se contenta de regarder.

L'homme en blouse s'assit délicatement à côté de son sujet. Avec des gestes que l'on aurait réservés à un enfant, il prit l'un des bras du n°23 et retira les bandages. Lentement, la peau se découvrit et il put admirer son œuvre, laissant le bout de son pouce glisser le long des cicatrices en cours de guérison, du creux du coude jusqu'à la paume de la main. Magnifique. Son pouce s'arrêta sur le poignet, chercha un court instant le pouls. Sakha sourit. Puis, il prévint le garde d'un léger signe. Tira une seringue de sa poche.

Il était temps de retirer de la fiche d'état de ce cobaye le mot « coma ».

Le liquide se répandit dans les veines avec la rapidité du serpent. Et, parce que les systèmes nerveux des ninjas étaient ce qu'ils étaient, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'un brusque mouvement ne secoue l'un des membres du cobaye.

Le coin supérieur droit de la bouche du scientifique se releva difficilement. Dans un mouvement rigide un peu maladroit, comme s'il tentait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, il passa sa main dans la chevelure de son petit dernier. La partie intéressante allait pouvoir commencer.

Dieu qu'il aimait son travail.

.

.

Cela avait commencé par une brusque déflagration de douleur, en provenance de son bras. Puis il avait senti quelque chose de froid se faufiler dans ses veines, remonter jusqu'à son épaule, se diviser pour investir insidieusement tout son corps. Lorsque la vague de froid avait atteint son cœur, elle s'était soudain propagée bien plus rapidement, déclenchant une véritable tempête confinée dans son seul corps. Il avait tenté de bouger, de la faire partir, mais s'était soudain trouvé incapable du moindre mouvement, complètement inutile, simplement spectateur. Il n'avait pu que subir.

Et lorsqu'il avait eu l'impression que chaque parcelle de son être avait été glacée, entièrement congelé par ce liquide inconnu, la douleur avait refoulée. Doucement, incapable de le quitter brusquement alors qu'elle avait passé tant de moment à ses côtés, plantant ses griffes létales dans sa chair alors qu'on la tirait de son corps de force. Et alors qu'elle refluait, il lui semblait percevoir des sons de plus en plus distincts, des odeurs parfois, des mouvements. Ses doigts furent les premiers à bouger réellement, griffant un sol lisse qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'herbe sur laquelle il s'était écroulé, il y avait il ne savait combien de jours.

Assez d'inactivité. Il avait tant à faire : gagner en puissance, porter sa maitrise du Sharingan au paroxysme, trouver et traquer les responsables du massacre de son clan, les faire sortir de leur sordide petite cachette, leur arracher le cœur, accomplir une bonne fois pour toute sa vengeance. Et enfin faire ses adieux à sa famille. Il fallait aussi qu'il fasse une tombe à Itachi, dans le cimetière des Uchiha, quand bien même il faille pour ça revenir à Konoha. Tuer Naruto, s'il persistait à vouloir le ramener. Tuer Sakura, si elle persistait elle aussi à avoir cet agaçant espoir. Tuer Kakashi, avant que lui ne le tue.

Au milieu des étranges reflets verdâtres que jettent les énormes futs de verre, au contenu entre vivant et mort, perdu dans un complexe de froid métal, Sasuke Uchiha s'éveille. Il se redresse, ouvre ses yeux.

Noir.

Le brun porte une main à son visage, sent au toucher un tissu qu'il s'empresse d'arracher, la main crispée autour parce que quelque part, il sait.

Noir toujours.

Ça ne peut pas être _possible_ , ce n'est pas _réel_. Les yeux écarquillés, il tente vainement de percer les ténèbres qui l'entourent, mais rien. Ses doigts effleurent ses globes oculaires –rien devant, pourtant-, les _touchent_ même. Rien, rien du tout. Un lourd rugissement émerge de ses lèvres, d'abord bas, puis jusqu'à enfler pour emplir toute la pièce de sa rage, ses poings frappant le sol dans un son de tôle martelé. Il a perdu la fierté de sa famille, il a perdu la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle, celle-là même qui le rendait si puissant.

Il est _aveugle_.

Un Uchiha sans Sharingan n'est pas un Uchiha. Et le pire est qu'il peut encore le sentir s'activer, peut encore percevoir la puissance contenue, peut presque percevoir la chaleur des flammes d'Amaterasu qui ne demande qu'à être libéré –mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance parce qu'il est _aveugle_. Pas juste malvoyant ou myope mais bel et bien aveugle, entièrement et complètement, perdu au sein des ombres.

Il n'est plus rien.

Sa voix finit par s'apaiser. Son souffle rauque lui est renvoyé en écho, semble venir de partout. Il dresse l'oreille, persuadé d'avoir entendu une autre respiration, ses doigts serrés en poings contre le sol froid de cet endroit inconnu. Plus qu'aveugle, il est aussi et surtout vulnérable, un sentiment qui fait rejaillir des souvenirs de séances d'entrainement en face à face avec Orochimaru où jutsu après jutsu, il s'épuisait sans qu'un seul coup ne porte en subissant les violentes représailles du Serpent. Et surtout…

Son souffle se coupe et il secoue violemment la tête. Le mouvement trop brusque, après un réveil trop rapide et un choc psychologique trop intense, le rend un instant nauséeux et accentue un peu plus son malaise. Inutile. Vulnérable. Aveugle.

-Tu vas t'y faire.

Le ninja claque des dents, saute sur ses pieds alors même que la voix raisonne encore autour de lui, lui interdisant toute localisation. Presque immédiatement sa jambe droite le lâche et il s'effondre, n'amortissant la chute de ses bras que de peu. Étrangement, la douleur qu'il ressent n'est que diffuse, comme senti à travers un épais brouillard. Il n'en faut guère plus pour comprendre qu'on lui a inoculé une solide dose d'antidouleur (autant pour la nausée). À terre mais à l'affut, il attend un indice, n'importe lequel, qui pourrait lui dire où se trouve l'autre homme.

-Concentre-toi. Tu as bien mieux que des yeux.

Ses lèvres se retroussent. Il retient sa rage, la range dans une boîte sombre de son esprit pour pouvoir la ressortir au bon moment, de préférence aux environs de cet étranger qui prétend qu'il existe mieux qu'un Sharingan. Le son semble venir de partout à la fois, l'écho n'aide en rien, quand à l'odeur… Il plane un relent d'antiseptique, mélangé à une étrange odeur d'iode. L'aveugle tend les mains dans l'espoir de sentir un mur, un repère, quelque chose sur lequel s'appuyer mais rien. Se battre sur un seul appui est hors de question, surtout sans yeux, cela ressemblerait plus à un suicide qu'autre chose. Ne lui reste qu'à écouter.

-Concentre-toi, répète à nouveau la voix.

Sa conscience tout entière renâcle, mais il suit le conseil. Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, réduit qu'il est à moins que rien.

Au début, ça ne change rien.

Puis il lui semble détecter une chose. Une chose qui ne fait pourtant aucun bruit. En focalisant son attention dessus, l'impression s'affine, se fait plus précise. Inconsciemment, il se représente des points bleutés, de plus en plus nombreux alors que ses efforts se font plus importants. Les points se relient entre eux, forment des lignes, des courbes, une structure. Une sphère. Un orbe dont il connaît l'emplacement exact, juste là, il lui suffit de bouger de deux mètres à peine.

Il se traine plus qu'autre chose. Tend la main. Sentir cette chose contre sa paume lui fait un effet étrange, il lui semble qu'il la… voit… d'une manière bien plus profonde qu'il n'a jamais vu quelque chose, comme si plus que son enveloppe extérieure, c'était des mouvements intérieurs à l'objet qu'il percevait. D'une poussée du doigt, il l'a fait rouler légèrement. Le mouvement provoque, un très court instant, une baisse du nombre de points qui figurent pour lui la chose, mais ceux-ci reviennent bien vite lorsqu'elle s'arrête.

-Bien. Les autres sujets ont mis indéniablement plus de temps à la détecter.

Le brun avait failli oublier la voix. Failli. Un ninja n'oublie pas ce genre de chose, encore moins un déserteur traqué par un village tout entier dont un blond particulièrement tenace. Et s'il exècre l'homme derrière cette voix, quel qu'il soit, pour lui avoir pris ses yeux, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être en même temps curieux par cet étrange retournement de situation.

À seize ans, on porte encore quelques traces d'enfance, même si on a été entrainé à combattre dès son plus jeune âge, que l'on a dut s'endurcir très tôt et que l'on ne recherche que la vengeance.

Très peu le savait, mais Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait être dévoré par une curiosité insatiable étrangement semblable à celle des enfants. Curiosité qui, à son paroxysme, éclipsait parfois sa rage.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Considérez cela un peu comme un test : je cherche à savoir si ça plait et si ça vaut le coup que je continue sur ma lancée ou non. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

 _Sphere_


	2. Traque

Yosh !

Revoilà un bout de chapitre. J'ai un peu de mal à bien découper ces chapitres, surtout parce qu'à la base, il s'agissait de morceau d'histoire envoyé à un ami au fur et à mesure. Et sur Skype, ben deux pages words, ça fait tout de suite beaucoup x) ... Alors bon, il a fallu que j'en combine plusieurs en espérant que ça passe, sauf que ça passe moyen, meh.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Rapport Laboratoire Sud 29 Octobre._

 _Plusieurs nouvelles importantes sont à noter. Tout d'abord, les tensions au-dehors semblent s'accentuer de jour en jour, mais nos partenaires vont auront sans doute déjà transmis ces éléments. Ensuite, une seconde expérience Alpha pourrait bientôt passer en tant qu'amélioration à part entière, veuillez s'il vous plait vous référez au sujet n°23. Enfin, quelques dissensions internes sont à noter du côté d'Altaï. Peut-être est-il temps de lui offrir un autre point de vue sur nos bistouris._

 _(…)_

 _Sujet n°23, utilisé en Alpha (Sakha) :_

 _Le sujet a pris conscience très rapidement de son nouveau sens sans qu'une intervention explicative ai même été nécessaire. Il a trouvé la sphère en moins de dix minutes, bien qu'handicapé par sa jambe droite brisée (les dernières radiographies sont jointes au rapport). La perte de la vue a peut-être un rapport avec cette capacité d'adaptation prodigieuse puisque le poussant à utilisant au maximum ses autres capacités, ou bien cela est-il simplement dut à sa condition de ninja ? Toujours est-il qu'il s'est de plus récemment mis à scruter l'un des tubes de verre. Les chances pour qu'il ait détecté la forme de vie à l'intérieur sont élevée : il s'agit d'un de nos tests sur une anguille électrique, elle produit donc (bien que n'étant rien de plus qu'une larve amorphe incapable du moindre mouvement) des décharges à intervalles réguliers._

 _Physiquement parlant, l'opération n'a laissé aucune trace, cicatrices mises à part. Bien que pouvant être décrit comme maigre au sens strictement médicale du terme (IMC à 17.2) le sujet se porte bien, aucune complication n'a été détectée et les plaies les plus importantes ne devraient plus représenter le moindre danger dans quelques jours. J'émets l'hypothèse que, selon la théorie de la plasticité cérébrale, les airs du cerveau dédiés à la vue, puisque désormais inutile, vont être utilisé pour ce nouveau sens. Bien que le confier à nos collaborateurs pour tenter d'étayer ce raisonnement soit fort attirant, je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre qu'on ne me ramène le sujet en petit bout, ce qui serait fort navrant au vue de son potentiel._

 _D'un point de vue purement psychologique, comme il fallait s'y attendre il nourrit un fort ressentiment à notre égard, mais cela semble plus dû à la perte de sa vue qu'à son utilisation en tant que cobaye. En fait, ce point l'a très clairement enragé, et il ne se montre coopératif que, semble-t-il, pour acquérir de quoi combler son handicap. Néanmoins, a-t-il réellement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouve ? Sa situation ne lui permet guère de repérage. Il serait intéressant d'engager une conversation avec lui, d'autant qu'il s'est montré réceptif aux premières allocutions. J'essaierais dans peu de temps._

 _Bien à vous._

 _PS : Si vous pouviez me descendre une nouvelle bouilloire pour mon thé, j'ai tenté une petite amélioration sur la mienne pour diminuer le temps d'attente, mais j'ai bien peur que cela ait échoué…_

 _Sujet n°24, utilisé en Beta (Altaï) :_

 _(…)_

.

.

Naruto s'arrêta sur une branche pour observer la progression de ses compagnons, qui n'avaient apparemment pas parfaitement saisi l'urgence de la situation. Sakura affichait une mine résignée qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, comme si elle savait déjà pertinemment que ce qu'ils pourchassaient n'était qu'une illusion.

-Allez, magnez-vous !

La rose releva la tête, et, pour la énième, prononça une phrase que le blond abhorrait.

-Ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais.

La muette approbation de Kakashi augmenta d'un cran l'énervement, et par conséquent l'agitation, de l'Uzumaki. Il se mit à mouliner copieusement l'air de ses bras, à sa glorieuse habitude, alors que le ton de sa voix haussait d'un cran pour appuyer sa râlerie.

-Mais on doit le retrouver ! Tu lui as mis une jambe en vrac, il a pas pu aller bien loin tout seul, même en plus de deux semaines !

La medic-nin secoua la tête tristement. Elle ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir, leur dernière rencontre avec le troisième membre de l'équipe avait été des plus frustrantes : là où l'affrontement avait clairement tourné en leur faveur, il avait fallu qu'ils soient attaqué par deux membres de l'Akatsuki au moment critique et l'Uchiha en avait profité pour battre en retraite. Ils avaient tous failli perdre la vie ce jour-là. Quant à Sasuke, il avait bien entendu disparut à leur retour.

-Ce n'est pas ça Naruto. Écoute, avec les blessures qu'il avait…

-Ouais, quelqu'un a dut l'aider, il doit être tranquillement dans un lit à penser qu'on ne viendra pas le chercher.

Il sourit, incapable de penser à l'hypothèse la plus probable. Ramener son rival de toujours était son objectif principal et tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas accompli, l'autre était à ses yeux tout simplement immortels. Le blond ne permettrait pas qu'il meure, pas d'autre chose que de sa propre main en tout cas.

-C'est une occas' en or, faut qu'on se dépêche !

La kunoichi poussa un lourd soupir. Elle-même, lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler de la mort d'Itachi, avait espéré voir revenir l'Uchiha. Après tout sa vengeance accomplie, rien ne l'empêchait plus de retourner au village, seulement le déserteur avait préféré s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les ombres et désormais Sakura n'y croyait tout simplement plus. Au mieux, elle espérait pouvoir l'arrêter par les poings avant qu'il ne commette le pire. C'était ce qu'ils avaient tenté de faire, voilà déjà deux semaines : le stopper dans sa course folle. Elle doutait que l'Akatsuki l'ait récupéré, les dangereux ninjas n'avaient que faire d'un blessé et n'auraient de toute façon pas su comment soigner autant de blessures. Pour la rose, le brun était mort.

Elle emboita néanmoins le pas à Naruto lorsqu'il s'élança à nouveau d'arbre en arbre. Il fallait qu'elle garde un œil sur lui, il était de plus en plus la cible d'attaque, principalement de l'Akatsuki. Kakashi lui-même ne devait les suivre que pour cette raison seule, son unique œil visible ne reflétant que la résignation d'un vieux guerrier face à l'inévitable.

Une fois arrivé, le tour des lieux était rapidement fait.

La clairière était encore marqué par le combat, ici un arbre brisé par un Rasengan, là des traces de boules de feu, là encore un cratère crée par ses propres poings. La piste laissée par Sasuke était encore faiblement présente, bien qu'effacé en grande partie, aussi la remonter ne leur posa que peu de problème. Comme la dernière fois, elle s'arrêtait nette, prêt d'un vieux chêne. Sakura aurait juré que lors de leur dernier passage, le bois portait des traces de sang, pourtant il en était désormais totalement exempt.

C'était l'un des premiers jours de l'hiver, un de ses jours où malgré le ciel teinté presque exclusivement de bleu pâle le froid est déjà là. Les arbres s'étaient dénudés depuis longtemps, leur branche paraissant soudainement bien plus intimidante sans touche de vert. Une fine couche de neige était tombée la veille, juste assez pour recouvrir en partie le tapie de feuilles du sous-bois et le faire craquer à chacun de leur pas, aussi léger fussent-ils. Par endroit, l'herbe parvenait encore à apparaître de manière erratique, dernier vestige de l'automne alors que le givre commençait doucement à prendre place çà et là. Malheureusement pour eux, si ce genre de journée pouvait être magnifique bien à l'abri dans une maison, elles étaient également désastreuse pour une traque.

Kakashi enchaina quelques signes pour invoquer l'un de ses chiens, mais le canidé eut beau renifler aux alentours aucune trace odorante n'avait persisté. Il revint la queue entre les jambes, la tête basse, et eut malgré tout droit à une gratouille de la part de son maître pour l'effort. Les marques physique qui auraient pu témoigner du passage du déserteur avaient été soit effacé par la neige, soit piétiné par quelques animaux, soit tout simplement trop amoindri par le temps. En fouillant l'endroit au maximum, tout ce qu'ils purent retrouver fut un morceau de tissu délavé, piétiné, gorgé d'eau et en partie gelé. À tel point qu'il était impossible de déterminer si sa couleur rougeâtre était celle de base ou s'il était imbibé de sang séché. Le ninja au Sharingan l'accrocha tout de même à la poche de kunai qu'il portait à la cuisse. Il s'agissait surement, après tout, du dernier souvenir laissé par son troisième élève.

Naruto tentait encore vainement de trouver la moindre piste. Ses compagnons avaient abandonné mais aucun des deux ne souhaitaient briser l'espoir du jeune homme, aussi ils restaient là à attendre qu'il se lasse. Sakura s'était assise contre le chêne, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là du dernier geste de l'Uchiha, scrutant le ciel en tentant d'imaginer ce qu'il avait bien put voir avant de fermer définitivement les yeux. Kakashi caressait d'une main machinale le poil de son chien, le regard perdu dans le vague, son esprit hanté par de sombre pensée.

Il fallut une heure de plus de recherche infructueuse pour que le blond se résigne enfin.

Le voyage de retour se fit dans une ambiance pesante.

.

.

Sasuke tendit la main.

Dans son monde constitué désormais essentiellement de points et de lignes bleutés, ses doigts trouvèrent sans problème la couverture à terre pour l'agripper. Il l'a traîna jusqu'à un coin de sa cellule ou trônait un énorme tube qu'il supposait en verre, n'ayant pour détecter de quelle matière il s'agissait que le son qu'elle avait produit au contact de son poing, et s'assit devant autant pour reposer sa jambe blessée que pour terminer sa petite expérience.

L'aveugle avait passé le premier jour de sa détention à tenter de trouver et de plier à sa volonté cette chose qui lui permettait de voir sans voir. La voix s'était peu manifestée, à peine une ou deux fois, essentiellement pour lui annoncer qu'il fallait désormais qu'il prenne soin de ses bras. En tâtant l'intérieur de ces derniers, il avait rapidement détecté des cicatrices trop droite et propre pour ne pas correspondre à ce qu'il cherchait. Une fois cette constatation faite, le gros du travail avait commencé.

Il s'agissait d'abord de définir un tant soit peu les contours de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ce qui se révéla rapidement un véritable calvaire. Encore peu habitué à ce que pouvait lui offrir ce nouveau don, l'Uchiha n'avait réussi qu'à détecter la bête qui flottait paisiblement dans l'un des trois tubes accroché à l'un des murs. Une fois sur qu'elle ne pouvait ni l'attaquer, ni servir de repas, il s'était replongé dans son travail sans grand succès, si ce n'était une migraine naissante. Le ninja avait fini par s'endormir dans un coin, le ventre vide, prêt à s'éveiller au moindre signe.

Le second jour avait été un peu moins frustrant. C'était un son léger, à peine un chuintement, qui l'avait sorti d'un état vaguement léthargique plus que d'un vrai sommeil. Il s'était redressé comme il pouvait en scrutant la zone d'où provenait le son : il y avait eu le bruit du glissement d'une plaque sur une surface lisse, puis à nouveau le chuintement et plus rien. Après s'être farci la distance qui le séparait de l'éventuel objet qu'on avait introduit dans la pièce, à cloche-pied, avec l'aide d'un mur, il avait découvert qu'on venait tout simplement de le nourrir. À partir de ce moment, il fut à chaque fois réveillé par le même son de la porte, annonciateur du repas, qui s'ouvrait et se refermait en ne restant ouverte que quelques secondes à peine.

Les troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes jours s'étaient déroulés exactement de la même manière. Ça n'avait été qu'un long entrainement quasiment ininterrompu pour parvenir à utiliser de manière correct son sixième sens et se faire à l'idée que le cinquième avait disparu –bordel, il valait mieux qu'il ne pense pas trop à ça. La voix se faisait presque toujours entendre lors de ses rares pauses, globalement très curieuse à propos de ses progrès. Sasuke lui répondait au début à demi-mot, tentant en bon ninja d'extorquer le plus possible des informations plutôt que d'en céder. Puis devant le peu de résultat il se contenta de son dialecte habituel, c'est-à-dire de phrases monosyllabiques agrémentées de « hm » et de grognement quasiment inaudible. Il nourrissait pour la voix quelque chose qui ressemblait à une très forte rancune comme lui seul pouvait en développer plus qu'à de la haine pure et dure. Probablement parce si son Sharingan avait disparu, on ne l'avait pas non plus totalement laissé dans un coin à croupir d'inutilité en attendant qu'on lui passe une lame sous la gorge. Et on l'avait sauvé, aussi. Ça comptait pour quelque chose.

Une semaine de plus avait ensuite passé. Sa jambe guérissait doucement, ses quelques discussions rythmaient lentement mais surement les jours. Il y eut un moment où il perdit le compte et ne sut plus depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, avant de se surprendre à ne pas réellement s'en soucier. Pour rester en forme, il s'exerçait régulièrement, que ça soit en matière de combat rapproché ou de technique, bien que l'aveugle se garde bien de dévoiler les plus puissantes d'entre elles à ses geôliers. C'est lorsqu'il testa quelque Raiton qu'il eut la plus grosse surprise. Là où il ne voyait que de manière assez indistincte ses autres attaques, le moindre fil de shakra un tant soit peu électrique lui apparaissait aussi clairement que si il l'avait vu, voire mieux. Pour en conclure que son nouveau don était basé sur cet élément, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'il franchit rapidement.

Peu à peu, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait s'était dessiné de plus en plus nettement jusqu'à être totalement modélisé sous forme de point et lignes bleutées, de son contour jusqu'au plus petit détail. Et depuis quelques heures à peine…

L'Uchiha ne vérifia même pas la présence de la créature dans son bocal de verre, il savait parfaitement qu'elle se trouvait là. Il plaqua la couverture contre la paroi, curieux. Comme il s'y attendait, malgré un élément obstructeur les formes de la bête lui apparaissait toujours très clairement. Ce qui signifiait que la silhouette qui se dessinait peu à peu derrière l'un des murs de sa prison n'était pas dut à un quelconque dérèglement de son sixième sens. Il s'agissait d'un humain, plus vraisemblablement, au vue des contours de plus en plus précis, d'un homme adulte.

Derrière la vitre sans teint, blindée comme il se doit, à deux mètres de hauteur par rapport au sol de la cellule, Sakha fixait son sujet, les deux coins de ses lèvres levés difficilement en un sourire tellement peu habituel que tous ses assistants avaient déserté la pièce. Le scientifique appuya sur le bouton du micro, il y eut un crépitement sec alors que le haut-parleur se mettait en marche. Les yeux du n°23 ne cillèrent pas, toujours figé sur sa position.

-Tu viens de dépasser tous mes espoirs.

Sou sourire retomba, non pas à cause d'une quelconque déception, mais ses zygomatiques ne supportaient plus un travail auquel on les avait trop peu habitué. Il réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre de son idée, avant de reprendre.

-Le temps de faire bouillir un peu d'eau et je descends te voir.

Et il descendit.

* * *

 _Gnaaaah, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez :3 !_


End file.
